Kiss the Girl  Kenshin and Kaoru
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: After thinking about it, I've decided that this couple deserved this song!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, nor will this ever happen.

Sum: After thinking about it, I've decided that this couple deserved this song!

"Kiss the Girl: Kenshin and Kaoru"

Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting in a rowboat, floating along in a lagoon, feeling a little awkward with each other since the two were alone. How and why are these two here is probably your question right? Well, we need to go back a few days ago…

_Flashback start…_

_Things were going in the usual way, nothing really exciting. Kaoru and Yahiko were training, Sanosuke was lounging around, and Kenshin was doing the laundry. To be honest, all of them were bored. Then came the letter from Misao…_

"_Hello! I have a letter for a Miss Kaoru Kamiya!" Called the mail carrier as he knocked on the gates of the Kamiya dojo._

_Kaoru took the time to stop training long enough to go the front and grab the letter before returning to others, eyes reading over the contents as she felt a smile coming to her face._

"_Who's it from Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he wiped off his hands._

"_It's from Misao. She wants us to come to Hachiro-gata with her and the Oniwabanshu."_

_Of course they all agreed…but they had no clue what Misao's ulterior motives were. At least, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't._

_Flashback ends…_

"This is…kind of nice, isn't it Kenshin?" Kaoru said nervously as she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hai…it is Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied as he continued to row along.

On the shoreline, Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, and the Oniwabanshu were watching them from the bushes.

"Nothing is happening! Something should be happening between those two! I didn't drag them here to let them sit there!" Misao growled as she watched them.

"You know what this needs?" Sano smirked as he ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"What do they need Rooster-head?" Yahiko sneered as he turned to look at the older man.

"What those two need is musical, romantic stimulation. Stand back." Sanosuke chuckled as he climbed a tree.

He cleared his throat before he started to sing…or what sounded to everyone else was a loud screeching noise.

"That sounds awful…" Kaoru grimaced as she covered her ears.

"It must be a wounded animal…someone should put it out of its misery, that they should." Kenshin added on as he continued to row their boat.

Megumi tossed a rock at Sano and knocked him out of the tree.

"You idiot, that didn't help." She snarled lowly as she dragged him by the ear.

Aoshi sighed before he turned to the four members who had remained a part of the group in Kyoto.

"The battosai obviously needs help with this matter…get ready to sing." He muttered to them as he watched the pair on the water.

"You got it!"

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Aoshi sighed before he started to sing.

_Percussion,_

_Strings,_

_Winds,_

_Words_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her_

Kenshin and Kaoru heard the words, both looking at the other before looking away.

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna,_

_Kiss the girl_

Kenshin felt a little blush grow on his face as he continued to listen, the words all too true.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too,_

_there is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word, go on and_

_Kiss the girl (sing with me now)_

Kaoru blushed as well as she peered at Kenshin through her bangs.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl,_

"Miss Kaoru…do you hear that song too?" Kenshin inquired as he kept rowing them along.

"I do…it's kind of romantic, right Kenshin?" She smiled as she looked to the stars.

"…It is." He breathed, allowing himself to gaze at her longingly.

_Now's your moment_

_(ya ya)_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_(ya ya ya)_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_(ya ya ya ya ya)_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl_

Using their awesome ninja skills, the oniwaban used invisible strings to start slowly spinning the boat, shaking bushes so fireflies surrounded the pair. Kaoru glanced around their boat before her eyes settled on Kenshin.

"Kenshin…"

Now the samurai was aware of the romantic atmosphere, the song still in his ears as he looked into Kaoru's eyes.

"…Kaoru."

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how, you wanna_

_Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along, and listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the girl (woah-woah!)_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music says_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

The two started leaning toward each other, eyes closing as the music carried them away, finally giving way to their long-held passions.

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Why don't you?_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

But the moment was ruined when fate decided to intervene. As Kaoru was leaning, she had put too much weight on one side of the boat, causing them to fall into the water.

"Miss Kaoru! Are you all right?" Kenshin sputtered as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine…I ruined everything." She said, starting to cry.

But Kenshin cupped her cheek, turning her face toward his.

"You didn't ruin anything…in fact…I think you made things better." He breathed before he covered her lips with his own.

Kaoru closed her eyes in bliss, allowing Kenshin to lead her. As the two started taking their kiss further, their friends all nodded satisfactorily.

"Mission complete." They all said, hive fiving each other.

As they waded onto shore, Kaoru looked to Kenshin.

"Should we tell them we were onto them the whole time?" Kaoru giggled as she snuggled up to him.

"Perhaps later…as of now, I want to just be with you." He chuckled before claiming her lips once again.

Dragonlover71491: All done….but I guess it could have been better. Read and review!


End file.
